


Spencer's Thoughts Coming Out

by BelieveInLove94



Category: South of Nowhere
Genre: Coming Out, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveInLove94/pseuds/BelieveInLove94
Summary: This takes place after the coming out episode.





	Spencer's Thoughts Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the coming out episode. I recently came out to my mom and she reacted just like Paula Carlin. I just don't have a girlfriend to help me through it. Anyway, I've been hurting a lot so I needed to write about it.

Dear Diary,

I can't believe this! My mom found out I was gay when she… I can't even say it.

She looked at me like she didn't even know me, she was disgusted. How do you stop loving your child? Now she's trying to "fix" me when there is nothing wrong with me. Can't she see I love Ashley and I don't want anyone else?

I can't even see her now and I have never felt so alone.

How can my mother act like this? How could she be so hateful towards her child. I have so many emotions I can't even put it all into words.

I just want to be accepted and loved.


End file.
